Catalina
Catalina (1967 - 2001) is a character in Grand Theft Auto III (also the main antagonist) and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas of Dominican and Colombian descent and was voiced by Cynthia Farrell. Her last name is unknown, though it might be Vialpando, as her cousin is Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. Character History In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is revealed Catalina is Cesar Vialpando's cousin living alone on the top of a mountain in Fern Ridge. After Carl Johnson was displaced by C.R.A.S.H. to the Badlands, Cesar introduced him to Catalina. CJ and Catalina struck up a reluctant partnership and went on a crime spree in the countryside, committing several robberies, including the robbery of the bank in Palomino Creek and the theft of a tanker trailer loaded with fuel from a gas station. Before the third heist, Catalina puts CJ through an extreme form of BDSM (though not explicitly shown), in the process, an unlikely love relationship developed between the two. The relationship was a short and turbulent one, and she eventually broke up with CJ and found herself a new boyfriend, Claude, the silent protagonist from Grand Theft Auto III, before leaving the state of San Andreas for Liberty City. Catalina appears in GTA III, in which she is a notorious bank robber and Claude's girlfriend in Liberty City. At the start of the game, she betrays Claude during a bank heist and shoots him, leaving him to be captured by the police. When Claude catches up with Catalina later, she has ascended to a high position in the local Colombian Cartel and is in a romantic relationship with it's leader, Miguel. With the help of the Cartel, Catalina operates the SPANK drug manufacturing and distribution business. As Claude made his way back up working for local crime bosses, he increasingly interfered with the Cartel's interests hoping to get a chance to exact revenge for Catalina's betrayal. He allied himself with the Colombian's rivals - the Yakuza and, at the suggestion of Donald Love, took advantage of the tensions between the two gangs to orchestrate an open gang war between the two, hoping to weaken the Cartel. While on a mission for Love, Claude searched the Cartel occupied construction site for a mysterious package only to run into Catalina and Miguel, who took the package. A standoff ensued, which ended in Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping. Claude continued to attack Cartel interests until Catalina killed the Yakuza leader, Asuka Kasen, and took Maria Latore hostage, demanding a $500,000 ransom to be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude went there and presented the ransom money, but Catalina again went back on her word and ordered her men to kill him. Instead, he overpowered the guard and acquired a weapon as Catalina escaped in a helicopter. Claude pursued her to the nearby Cochrane Dam, where he shot the helicopter down with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina. Personality Catalina is portrayed as a reckless and extremely aggressive psychotic who turns on even close partners if they cease to be useful to her. In GTA San Andreas, evidence of recent murders, such as a number of recently dug graves, can be found around her cabin on Fern Ridge. Much more of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her conversations with CJ: She frequently shoots bystanders unprovoked during heists, she makes frequent references to cannibalism and she suffers from a persecution complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child. After Catalina and Claude's departure, Catalina attempts to win CJ back by harrassing him over the phone trying to make him jealous of Claude, but all her efforts fail. It seems that Catalina has a tendency to double cross boyfriends/crime partners. She dumps Carl Johnson for Claude, Claude for Miguel, and then leaves Miguel for dead. Between GTA San Andreas and GTA III, Catalina is known to have been on the move, committing robberies in multiple states over the length of 9 years. It is suggested that both Claude and Catalina had only temporarily resided in Liberty City after their 1992 journey from San Andreas, before leaving the city to commit more robberies in other states. In 2001, the FBI discovered that both Catalina and Claude may have returned to Liberty City. Murders Committed by Catalina *Unnamed Colombian Cartel member - Killed at the beginning of the game to keep all the money from the bank robbery for herself. *Miguel - Killed for telling Cartel secrets to Asuka. *Asuka Kasen - Killed to kidnap Maria and for disrupting Cartel activities. GTA San Andreas Mission Appearances * First Date (Boss) * Tanker Commander (Boss) * First Base (Boss) * Against All Odds (Boss) * Gone Courting (Boss) * Local Liquor Store (Boss) * Made in Heaven (Boss) * Small Town Bank (Boss) * Farewell, My Love... (Boss) * Lure (Voice) * N.O.E. (Voice) * Home Coming (Voice) * End of the Line (Voice) GTA III Mission Appearances * Cutting The Grass * Grand Theft Aero * Kingdom Come * S.A.M. (Note) * The Exchange (Killed) de:Catalina es:Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Category:Deceased Characters